His names
by zqaswxedcrfvtgbhyntbyhnujimko
Summary: How Alex's classmates view him without the full story. (Set in Sabina's school)


_The mute. That's what they called him._

The rumors came the second day Alex arrived at Sabina's school. "I'm Alex pleasure" was all he said when he was asked to introduce himself. The words were short, curt and dark. They were squeezed out of a reluctant mouth, between teeth and lips that did not want to reveal anything more. The words were spat out, in a tone that promised violence to whoever asked more. The teacher wisely did not push. At lunch, he sat beside Sabina, silently nibbling at his food. After a few bites, he stopped and gave the rest of the food to Sabrina. He stared at sab's friends, glared at those who looked curious (almost everyone). When asked a simple: "are you from Britain?" He did not answer. When probed, he kept silent. In fact, "I'm Alex" were the only words he spoke that day.

 _The baggage. That's what they called him._

After two weeks of school, it became apparent that Alex had no interest in making friends, or even talking to anyone. Every lunch, he sat at a corner of the table Sabina and her friends occupied. He never left her side, never more that an arm's length away. During lessons, they sat together, after lessons, the walked together. When Sabina went out, Alex trailed along, behind she and her friends. He was a dark storm presence: stifling conversation, dampening moods and making things awkward for guys that approached Sabina. Sabina never seemed to mind, but her friends did. Slowly, they left her, one by one, giving excuses to sit at other tables during lunch, joining other groups of friends. Soon, only Sabina's Best Friend was left. Everyone blamed Alex for Sabina's fall down the social ladder. Accusing stares and sneers followed him in the hallways, during lessons, everywhere. But he never left Sabina, not once. He didn't even look remorseful. His face never showed any emotion.

 _The henchman. That's what they called him._

Sabina got a boyfriend. A handsome, popular guy named Ethan. He saw on the Football team, had plenty of friends. They were a happy couple, and all was good.

Two weeks later, he dumped her. It happened during lunch. Sabina gasped, tears rolling down her cheeks, and ran out of the cafeteria. Alex shot him a death glare, and then ran out to find Sabina.

The next day, Ethan came to school with a split lip, a black eye and about a dozen other scrapes and bruises. He refused to say who beat him up.

But no one missed Alex's bruised knuckles and the satisfaction in his dark, stormy eyes.

That was when a whole new wave of rumors and gossip started.

 _The loner. That's what they called him_

One perfectly normal day, Alex and Sabina came to school separately. Rumors spread like wildfire. Alex stalked down the hall towards his class. During lunch, he sat by himself in a corner of the cafeteria. Even when Alex got teased, Sabina didn't interfere like she usually did.

Alex waited for Sabina to come home. he sat on a sofa in the living room, bouncing a knee and chewing on the inside of his cheeks. "Sab, I know you hate this, but I have no choice, the CIA threatened to harm all of you if I don't join them. You know I can let that happen. Please, don't hate me. I need you." Desperate, haunted words flowed out of his mouth the minute Sabrina came into the room. She gulped, sniffed and ran into his arms. Tears freely flowed down her cheeks, ruining her makeup, carving trails of sadness and despair into her cheeks. Choking on tears, she replied "I know, I'm sorry Alex. I'm angry at the CIA, not you. You've already suffered so much, you don't deserve this! I will never ever hate you, Alex."

"I know sab, I don't want this too." Alex wished, so desperately, for a break. A break from all this...madness, this fear and tension. He was sick of always looking over his shoulder, sick of waking up every night screaming, clutching at old wounds. He wanted it to just all stop. To end, just so he could finally rest, finally be free from the chains of the past so he could enjoy the present. Clutching each other tightly, they broke down and cried. But even crying could not bring them the release they desperately needed.

 _The criminal. That's what they called him._

Alex disappeared for two weeks. Sabina refuses to say anything about his disappearance to her friends and she was constantly in a bad mood. It was all tenses silences and moments filled with worry for the pleasure family. They worried endlessly for Alex, praying, hoping that all would be fine and their boy would come back home safe.

Two weeks later, he came back. A gloomy afternoon, with dark clouds and lashing rain, Alex return. A black Mercedes pulled up outside the pleasure's house, bring with it a sense of foreboding. The pleasures rushed to the door with bated breath, apprehension suddenly in the air. Slowly, much too slowly, the door of the car opened.

A crutch came out

Then a leg

And another.

Alex emerged, bruised and weary, but with a tiny smile on his face. Though his eyes were still haunted, his leg still injured, the relief on his face, the tentative happiness was enough to send the pleasures into tears. Sabina rushed up to him and gave him a hug. A hug that spoke of relief, joy and a fierce, unwavering, undaunted love for him. A hug that conveyed all she wanted to say and more.

Going back to school was torture. Alex jumped at every noise, twitched at sudden movements and just could not seem to relax. Sabina was a steady rock at his side, reassuring and soothing him. The other student wasn't as sympathetic. Wild stories and speculations flew, fast and furious. The criminal was what they called him. They sneered at his injuries, laughed at his black eye. Taunts followed his ever step. Even the Teachers looked half inclined to believe the rumors. Just like old times then. Thought Alex grimly, recalling his time as _the druggie_ at Brooklyn comprehensive.

At least the criminal sounded nicer than the druggie.

 _The hero. That's what they called him._

When the details of Alex's life until his death was released, hundreds, thousands, called for the dismissal of the head of the CIA (for causing Alex's death) and MI6(for bring him Into the world of espionage)

Millions came to his grave, leaving flowers, paying respects. Newspapers dedicated front pages in tribute to him, Journalists from all over the world came to interview the mourning pleasure family.

Teachers and students who knew Alex, teased Alex, tormented him, stared open mouthed at their televisions. To think the druggie, the criminal was actually a child spy! To think the one they looked down on, sneered on, had saved their lives multiple times!

Shame, deep profound shame was all they felt. Each one regretting their actions, wishing they had a chance to make things right.

But they couldn't, for Alex, a hero, was dead.


End file.
